Of Whispered Promises
by Snoaz
Summary: They think of their fathers, and they think of each other. Fatherlyshipping.


**A/N:**

**I originally planned on only posting this on Livejournal, but after noticing the shockingly small amount of Fatherly fics on this site, the plan changed. Written for _Ibuberu_, part of fic trade. Promt: _The Promised Place.  
_**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon isn't mine. Even though in this case it isn't really needed, because the pairing is so canon already. :D_

* * *

_**

Of Whispered Promises

"_You'll be happy again some day, even though Mother is gone," Koga said in a low, introvert murmur, the glow of the hearth illuminating his sunken features and his whisper only barely overshadowing the rustling flames._

"_You'll find love again some day, even though you think not," and Janine believed him, because Father was always right. _

* * *

Love is a tricky thing. You don't think of it until it hits you squarely in the face, and then the only thing that comes to mind is fleeing.

Don't let it be said that Janine isn't up for a challenge, for challenges and conquering new elements is what being ninja is all about. But being ninja meant also breaking out when backed into a corner (merely to come back stronger; merely to reinvent oneself) - and love, love had never been on the job inscription.

Her father had said, "Don't let yourself be tricked."

He had said, "Your judgement mustn't be clouded by your inner feelings,"and Janine looks at herself with a lump in her throat.

(It is all too good to be true.)

Father had also said, _"You'll find love again someday even though you think not."_ - but what's the worth of something when there's a million ways to contradict it?

So Janine flees from the boy with the cloud-filled gaze and does not think about a thing called love. (There's nothing to think about when it's not there.)

* * *

"_Love's a precious thing, Son," Wayne said, and young Falkner looked at his mighty profile with awe-filled eyes, "you don't want to waste it when you've got it in your grasp." _

_The sea wind tasted like salt and regret, and Falkner wondered if he was talking about (Mother) and the woman they never saw anymore._

Falkner didn't know exactly what love was, and wasn't sure he wanted to, but lately it was prone to distract him from work and had started to leak away his concentration and motivation alike. It was almost funny, how such an abstract notion was able to interfere with the substantial things his life was; and Falkner similarly thought of running away and facing the challenge.

(Duties were unforsakable, but challenges were there to be won, and…_"Love's a precious thing," _his father had said.)

He was torn between what should and what could, and is (almost) relieved when Janine silently takes her leave - vanishing like only she can, leaving no traces but the memories he doesn't have the time to think about in the first place.

* * *

They train and battle, and make their Gyms prosper - making their fathers proud (no, _would _have made their fathers proud, and there's no bitterness in the correction, only resignation.)

And all the while they don't think of each other. The Fuchsia Gymleader may cross the mind of the Violet Gymleader once (twice), and it might happen vice versa, but - that is not _thinking_.

Thinking means questioning oneself whether running away or doing nothing was the right thing to do, and wondering what their fathers would have done in their place, and: were his (her) eyes _really _that shade of blue (purple)?

There is a mutual sigh in defeat.

* * *

When they meet again after a few hesitant phone calls, Janine thinks about Father and how he had been right again - but mostly she thinks about Falkner, and how his eyes really are made of that colour.

When Falkner tentatively (so lightly, it almost feels like nothing, like air) lays an arm around Janine's shoulder, he ponders about having love in his grasp, and not letting go.

When Janine smiles at Falkner, she wonders about happiness, and could this be it - and feels a jolt when she gets her answer with a nervous quirk of the mouth.

When Falkner looks into Janine's eyes, he fleetingly muses of Mother, who also was precious and dear to him, and irreplaceable - but differently.

When their lips meet awkwardly, they think of nothing and just act - being in a place already promised to them by whispers and by words.


End file.
